


Zero to Stealing Diamonds for an Engagement Ring

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Adding in Eliot, Badly, Consensual Infidelity, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: It wasn’t that Eliot hadn’t slept with married people before.It was that he hadn’t ever had sex with someone that he liked so much who was already in a relationship with someone else that he liked so much.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Zero to Stealing Diamonds for an Engagement Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 3 - Infidelity

It wasn’t that Eliot hadn’t slept with married people before. It was that he hadn’t ever had sex with someone that he liked so much who was already in a relationship with someone else that he liked so much. 

Parker hadn’t really  _ got  _ sex before she met Hardison, or so Hardison explained to him—for that matter, Parker had phrased it really similarly to Eliot, too (why his two closest teammates felt the need to discuss their sex lives with him was beyond him): Parker didn’t trust easily, and trust and sex were linked, so obviously she had only ever had good sex with Hardison. Which, obviously, Hardison did not shut up about. 

Eliot didn’t even get mad at him for talking too much, feeling too guilty, because he knew that Parker had also had good sex with  _ him _ . 

It was just the once, you know, Hardison had been in deep cover for a job for a long time and Parker had been lonely and Eliot had been worried, and Parker came onto him with all the finesse of a hand cannon and he should have said no but Parker was her own woman and wow, what a woman, and then it was over. She went at sex like she did everything: with a playbook, focused, dedicated, with a hell of a technique. 

And then Hardison had come back from the job and everything was fine. 

Until Parker straight-up disappeared.

No comm, no trace of her, like she didn’t want to be found or like whoever took her didn’t want them to know she had been taken. Hardison went 48 hours without sleep looking for any sign of her through his channels and contacts before Eliot had dragged him to bed. Just rest for a bit, man, he told him, and then Hardison was pulling him into the bed with him and pulling his pants off and Eliot had said no to hotter dudes but Hardison just needed some comfort so they ended up sleeping together, too. 

In the morning, they got a phone call from Parker, asking them to meet her for waffles. She didn’t tell Eliot where she had gone, but Hardison, apparently accepted her excuse and her apology. 

And Eliot was sure Hardison would come clean to Parker. Parker was weird, may not see anything wrong with stepping out on your boyfriend with your teammate, but Hardison was normal. Hardison got it. Surely he would tell Parker about their slip-up? Parker wouldn’t care, but maybe then she’d tell Hardison about  _ her  _ slip-up...and he might care. God, had he fucked up the best team, best situation he’d ever had? 

“Bro, ain’t you gonna eat your waffles?” Hardison asked, nudging him with his foot under the table. 

Parker beamed at him, tucked up under Hardison’s arm. “When we get back to the safehouse, I’ll show you what I got.” 

“I ain’t hungry,” Eliot growled, throwing some money on the table. He jabbed a finger at Parker. “I’m still not talking to you.” 

“But...you just did,” Parker said, as she slid out of the booth with Hardison to follow him. 

...

Back at the safehouse, Eliot was still giving Parker the silent treatment, even when she spilled out a small bag of black diamonds. “I only stole them from a very corrupt official, and look, I only stole three! Just enough for each of us!” 

“Parker,” Hardison said, sternly and loudly in a way that stealing some diamonds didn’t exactly warrant. 

Running off without telling them was the major issue, Eliot thought, but just when he opened his mouth to speak, he found himself saying, “You stole these for us?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Parker, babe, this is not how we—”

“You know, like engagement rings. Hardison said you could wear one, too.” 

“Oh my God, Parker, shut up, please!” Hardison cried, looking very pale and very nervously in Eliot’s direction. “We gotta, like, ya know, ease him into it.” 

“You just said we  _ both  _ slept with him,” Parker said, now aware there was a social nuance she wasn’t getting, and was mad about it. “I figured that was enough!” 

“No, mama, that is  _ not  _ enough—” 

Eliot stood up, completely baffled by the situation and also getting mad about it. “Hardison. English. Now.”

Hardison held up his hands, “Come on, man, you know we good for you, just sit down. Parker’s just jumping one or two or, like, nine steps. We, uh,” he coughed. “We talked, you know? And we both, we both got this thing for you, uh. Like, a liking thing. A wanna knock boots kinda thing. A wanna be with you forever kind of—” 

Eliot shook his head, backing up. “Nah. Nuh-uh, no. It’s not—I shouldn’t have done that. You don’t sleep with the people you work with.” 

Parker shrugged, “Why not? We do it. Sophie and Nate do it.” 

“They retired,” Eliot pointed out, “and that’s not the point! I don’t—” 

“Oh, so sleeping with a client is better?” Hardison leveled. 

Eliot’s mouth flapped, eyes impotently angry, giving Parker enough time to sneak behind him and stand at the door. He was trapped. 

“It’s...not  _ as _ bad,” Eliot growled. 

Hardison stepped towards him, feeling somehow bigger than usual, protective. That was  _ Eliot’s  _ job, but it didn’t threaten him now, he guessed. Hardison had become their mastermind, after all, Eliot did trust him, it was just—

“We want you to think about it. We’re here for you, and we want you to be part of what we got,” Hardison said quietly, standing close to him, close enough that Eliot could smell him, how he smelled last night. And Parker—

“You’re serious,” Eliot said, backing up so he had both of them in his sight.  _ Why would they want him? _ flashed through his mind on automatic, but they weren’t innocent clients, not his usual type. Oh, they were innocent in their own ways, but, Eliot thought, maybe only because he didn’t know them as well as they knew him. Knew him and wanted him. 

He rounded on Parker: “ _ You _ wanted to go straight to engagement rings.” 

Parker put her hands on her hips and scrunched up her face. “It was Hardison’s idea!” 

Hardison laughed. “For  _ us _ , babe.” He turned to Eliot, “I did  _ not  _ tell her to go out and steal diamonds for engagement rings. Or if I did, I did not say that was the next step in the relationship.” 

“Well, what is?” Parker demanded, still making that face. 

“Well,” Hardison said, nervous. “Well, believe it or not, this would be my first three-way, uh, anything. I mean y’all know I talk a big game, but…” 

“This would definitely be my first three-way,” Eliot said, and then his eyes sparkled playfully, “with anyone I cared so much about.” 

Hardison looked impressed. “You sly dog.” 

Parker tackled them both to the couch. Sitting on Eliot’s chest, she pulled off her shirt. “Okay. So Eliot tells us what’s next.” 

Eliot’s smile was nervous but genuine, back and forth between them. 

Hardison gazed up at her appreciatively, and then smiled at Eliot. “Okay, yeah, Eliot. What’s next?” 


End file.
